The Dream The Reality
by stampensue
Summary: A strange dream has some stranger consequences for the command team.
1. Chapter 1

This story started out to be a smaller one but it has gotten out of control. I am sorry if it is too long. Maybe you can read it in parts.

"Captain, I'm picking up a planet about 5 light years away. Sensors do indicate many industrial areas, using uranium for energy, populations in the millions. An automated message is being sent out on a modulating frequency. It is addressed to anyone within receiving distance."

"Let's hear it Harry."

"Welcome to Buteran space. We welcome visitors from many different home worlds. Please acknowledge your desire to communicate with us by directing your communication to coordinates 567X499. Failure to do so but advancing closer to our cities will be considered an act of war and weapons will be fired upon you."

"Harry, open a channel. Tom, slow to impulse."

"Channel open Captain."

"My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Star ship Voyager. We come in peace. We request only to cross your space on our journey to our own home world called Earth."

"This is Director Kam of the Buteran Military. We have never heard of your planet Earth. From which special coordinates do you originate?"

"Our planet EARTH is not of this quadrant. We have been traveling for 50 light years to return to Earth. We have crossed this quadrant for 7 years and have learned a great deal of many different worlds. We are willing to share our knowledge with you if you would be interested."

"We are very interested Miss Kathryn. May we send an emissary to greet you?"

"You are welcome to come to our vessel and open a dialog with us."

"Well Commander, would you please call a senior staff meeting to make plans for First Contact with Butera?"

"Aye Captain"

Over the last several months Captain Janeway has been allowing senior staff members to take charge of First Contacts and subsequent away missions if these worlds hold possibilities of exploration, trade, and creating positive image of the only Federation ship in the quadrant.

As the staff meeting began the sense of excitement could be felt, as well as anxiety, trepidation, and urgency. Would these people be friendly, paranoid, violent, and maybe even strange? What would they look like? How will we benefit from this encounter?

"Tom, it is your turn to handle First Contact. Their ambassador will be arriving shortly so I expect you to meet him in Transporter room 1 and escort him here. Is there anything else you would add at this point?"

"OK, Tuvok, could you have a security team ready and posted outside Transporter room 1 and this room? I'd like Mike Ayala to escort our guests with me. You should be at the meeting, as well as Neelix, and B'lanna. How's that?" directing his question to the captain.

"Good, but may the Commander and I attend this meeting as well?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry Captain, I just figured you'd be there."

"I think the doctor should also be there, he may have questions we wouldn't think of from a medical stand point."

"Good idea Captain."

She smiled to herself. She wanted more members of this crew to take on more leadership roles since there will be no replacements coming along and they still had a long journey ahead of them.

The director and an aid were brought to the conference room and First Contact was officially made with the planet called Butera. Tom explained the concept of a federation with many planets and the reason they were in the Delta Quadrant to begin with. The ambassador seemed to understand and offered to show them his world and the people in it. He would also like to set up meetings with the medical department, engineering and of course, the president. He was very interested in other species and their potential threat to Butera. It was agreed that Tom, the doctor, and Tuvok would go down to the planet and the Captain and Commander would stay on Voyager and meet with President Salish and his advisors. They were new to space exploration and President Salish wanted to show his willingness to travel in 'outer space'.

The meetings were handled in 2 days. Tom and B'lanna toured the manufacturing plants and gave these people suggestions in handling waste products and utilization of resourses more efficiently. The doctor meet with their chief medical officer to exchange data bases of pathogens, bacteria, and genetics. Tuvok discussed which species they encountered and the weapons used against Voyager.

Back on the ship Captain Janeway discussed their journey and the challenges they have faced, both as a crew and as a community within itself. President Salish realized Voyager was a microscopic version of his world.

"How do you figure that Mr. President?" We are a group of people traveling a great distance to return to home and family, you have your home and family with you. You are living your lives in your home world."

"Captain, my people are going about their daily lives existing from day to day working themselves into extinction. Our forefathers settled these continents and had nothing. Our populace is what it is today because people wanted material things so badly they have given up enjoying what they have before them. Our population growth is on a decline in a fast way. More of us die than are born! You are living the same way.

"Have you made any changes?"

"Yes we have. Our married workers get to spend time on what we call respite days. We have built renewal units where the couples can escape the stress of their daily routine. Our scientists have input in planning these resorts so our citizens gain the most benefit."

"I congratulate you Mr. President on your foresight."

"Thank you Captain Janeway."

First Contact was a success for both parties and all involved attended a small reception on board Voyager. Mr. Salish insisted that Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay visit their world before departing to continue their long journey home.

"Captain, it has been almost a year since you have gotten off this ship, the doctor chimed in. You need a respite as the Buterans discovered."

"And you Commander might as well join her as one of us has to accompany her according to Starfleet regulations: "No crew member may visit a foreign planet unaccompanied while official negotiations are in progress."

"Thank you Tuvok, I do know the regulations. But aren't our dealings with the Buterans over?"

"No, Neelix is returning to the surface to gather more food supplies in the morning."

"Fine, I'll talk the Captain into a visit."

And so it was decided. Neelix and Tom went to the food warehouse while Captain Janeway and Chakotay were the guests of President and Mrs. Salish. They were shown the Public gardens and had a tour of a typical industrial plant, this one manufacturing textiles used in the making of clothes. Voyager was supplied with many of the basic items such as underwear, towels, sheets, socks, and shorts which would save replicator rations for other things. These people were so thankful of the help they received they couldn't do enough for their new friends. They looked at the command team as heroes.

When they returned to the office of Mr. Salish it was decided that the command team would be treated to a night of relaxation and Neelix would be in the kitchen helping and learning some Buteran dishes. Tom returned to the ship to have the night off, his duty for this mission done.

"Your leaders seem very nice" the cook remarked to Neelix. They are as couples here are, too much work and not enough play. They need the same help with enjoyment as the young couples of Butera."

"Well, you are correct, they do work way to hard. But Captain Janeway is determined to get these people back home at any cost to herself. Personally, I think she should relax too, then maybe she'd see that Commander Chakotay is in love with her."

"Does your Captain love him back?"

"Oh I think she does, she doesn't want to admit it to herself."

"You'll have the same problem we do here if you're not careful.'

"What problem is that?" Neelix inquired.

"Not enough babies being born. Do you know we have to help them?"

"How do you help them? Aren't you the cook?"

"I am also a scientist. We have developed foods that will help a couple when they are in love to enjoy their life together. They come here to this respite spa. They have earned it by working so hard. Unfortunately the chemicals they work with deplete their natural hormonal drive if you know what I mean. They no longer have any desires at home. Here, they enjoy a feast and then each other. Our food is enhanced with aphrodisiacs and dream stimulating agents so the couple is caught up in living out secretly held desires. It only works if the object of their affection is available to them."

"Wow, you've really thought of everything. Did you ever consider just putting less demand on the workers so they can work less?"

"That would be counter-productive."

Well, I wish the concept of that could be applied to the Captain but she'd never go for it. She'll just give up that dream for one of getting her ship back home. Which is where I better get to. Thanks for these fine supplies. I wish you well with your research."

Neelix then transported back to Voyager while the command team was shown to a suite upstairs.

"This is our last room Captain, I hope you find it relaxing. It has a private pool as you can see, big enough for just two people. Your meals will be brought up on an elegant dining cart, they have been selected by the cook himself."

"I'm sure it will be fine."

"There will be a musical concert with light show tonight and activities will cease early to facilitate a comfortable rest. A shuttle has been arranged for your return trip to Voyager. I will bid you good evening now and enjoy your stay at our resort."

"Thank you Kam." Where will Commander Chakotay be staying?"

"I was under the impression that he would occupy the second bedroom in this suite Captain, it's where the children would stay if needed. We are full to capacity, this was the last room available."

"That will be fine, if it's alright with you?"

"Kathryn, of course it's fine."

As they each took a room Chakotay noticed a lock on the outside of his door. Calling this to her attention he joked and said she could lock him in if he's a bad boy.

Then thinking to herself," I'd like to see this boy be bad", she realized she'd have to banish those thoughts away, again!

The evening meal was delicious and as predicted, relaxing.

"Chakotay, these little dessert cakes are scrumptious!" Then she did something so unlike herself, she fed one to him.

"Wow, they are. What about that one, how does that one taste?"

"You tell me", she fed him another one!

"Oh, that's good. Here try this one", he put one in her mouth.

"MMMMM, better than the last."

The music started so they went out to the balcony. An hour-long display of lights synchronized to music. They sat on a glider under a blanket and were content to just be with each other. When the show was over Kathryn suggested a nightcap.

"This was sent up by the cook." She said as she poured from the pitcher. It beats coffee!"

"It must be good!" He said. They both had seconds, and more dessert. Yawning she decided she'd turn in for the night.

After an hour passed her dreams were filled with passion. The pool in their room was calling to her. In her dream she relaxed among the fragrant bubbles. He was in beside her, holding her, caressing her.

His dream held a vision of Kathryn in the pool in their room, with bubbles around her, and her arms around his neck. They were like one, mingling in the aromatic bath, saying nothing, but feeling ecstasy.

They retreated into their own sanctuary, each with a dream of the other. In the morning each woke refreshed, content that they enjoyed something out of their grasp but available to themselves in their imagination.

As they packed to return to Voyager Kathryn was missing her hair clip. Picking up her pillow, rummaging through the sheets, she thought to herself "how strange?"

"Kathryn are you ready? Our escort is here."

"I'm looking for my hair clip."

"It's here, by the pool. Did you take a late night dip?"

"No, it must have fallen out on my way to the bathroom."

Taking the clip she tried unsuccessfully to remember if it was in her hair upon rising? She remembered getting up with her hair in her face.

"How did it end up out there?"

"Were the accommodations satisfactory? I must report to the director if we can improve on anything. The food, the entertainment, the sleeping comfort?"

Smiling to herself as she remembered her dream, "No, the accommodations were fine. How about you Chakotay, were you comfortable?"

"Couldn't have been better, unless my dreams come true."

"Funny, I had a very nice dream too."

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." He said with those arresting dimples.

"Um, I think I'd like to keep this one a secret. I'd really like to have it again" she thought to herself."

The return flight was uneventful. As they neared Voyager they were transported aboard and stowed their gear in their quarters and entered the bridge.

"Captain on the bridge", Harry seemed to proclaim.

All present were standing.

"As you were" she said and took her usual seat.

"Are we ready for departure Commander?"

Supplies are being stowed in the cargo bay. Neelix requested an additional 30 minutes to inventory. Extra items were beamed aboard with us. He'll let us know."

"Prepare to leave Buteran orbit in 30 minutes Mr. Paris."

"Aye sir." He responded.

After reading the inventory sent up with the dietary gifts Neelix discovered some bath crystals sent up for the captain, and dessert cakes by the boxful sent up with a card from the cook/scientist. The card read," when you begin to see the need to 'replenish your crew, enjoy."

"I wonder what he means by that?"

It was eight weeks later when Neelix was deciding how to celebrate B'lanna's birthday. Tom mentioned that he was planning a meal and wanted Neelix's help. Captain Janeway entered the mess hall later that night to find Neelix in the kitchen rummaging through the freezer.

"Is this establishment still open for business?"

Pulling his head out of the cold, "For you, anytime Captain. How are you felling? Commander Chakotay said at dinner you were under the weather."

"I'm alright now but I wasn't earlier. I don't know what hit me. After my shift I felt lousy but I'm hungry now. Have anything? What's that you have there."

"Something I was given back on Butera. The cook sent them with the food supplies we requested. He said it was a Buterian aphrodisiac and dream stimulant. I don't take stock in that sort of thing but they look delicious. Tom wants something for B'lanna's birthday. If it is a 'love potion' it won't hurt them right?" He laughed but she started thinking.

"Those desserts looked like the ones I enjoyed with Chakotay."

Then she started thinking of her dreams. And as she finished a quick bite of leftover vegetable lasagna her nausea reminded her of her sister. Whenever her sister had supper, she would get nauseated right after, during her first trimester when she was pregnant with her nephew.

"Wow, that was random." Thinking of Phoebe always got her homesick, then she would grow quiet and think how the whole crew probably felt the same way.

Putting her fork down and the plate in the recycler she bid good night to Neelix and headed to her quarters. Passing Chakotay as she approached her door he inquired how she was feeling.

"You don't look so well Kathryn."

"I don't feel well Chakotay. I'm turning in, I'm…

Running in to the bathroom he could hear her getting sick. Following her in to her quarters he was concerned. Have you called the doc?"

"Not yet but maybe he'll make a house call." She came out of the bathroom wiping her mouth and holding her stomach.

"You get ready for bed, I'll call him."

"Thanks" with that she went back into her bathroom and Chakotay went into her living area and called the doctor. He materialized in the same room and received a report from Chakotay.

"The Captain is experiencing some nausea" (and then both men heard her vomiting within the bathroom).

"You don't have to finish Commander", the doctor replied. "I'll take it from here."

He closed the door and confronted the captain as she emerged in her pajamas.

"Captain, I hear you're under the weather."

I guess, since you're in my quarters, that you HEARD correctly."

"Why don't you lie down and I'll scan you. What have you eaten today and was it fresh or replicated?"

"Coffee, replicated chicken bouillon, and I guess that's it. The nausea began around 1600 hours and hasn't let up."

"Has this been occurring before today?"

"To be honest with you I'm fine in the day but around the same time I get a bit unsettled. I was enjoying the mess hall, eating real food. But since this started I went back to replicated because I wasn't sure if it was the spices our Talaxian friend likes to use in his food preparation."

"Captain, when was your last cycle?"

"Am I going through the changes already?"

"No Captain, just answer the question."

"Well, around Naomi's birthday, that was what 4, 6….?"

"No Captain, that was 8 weeks ago. You skipped last month and the month before?"

"I guess so."

"And that doesn't concern you?"

"No Doctor, not at all, I skip many times, the stress of this ship and its crew and all has left me with a very irregular cycle. I don't worry about it any way, so what if it's late? It's not like I can get pregnant."

"Yes, you should always worry about your body and yes, you can get pregnant."

"You don't understand Doctor, I can't get pregnant because I have not had, well, you know what I mean."

"I beg to differ Captain. You can get pregnant because you do have someone, at least you did. Approximately 8 weeks ago. And yes Captain, you are pregnant."

"I can't be, I haven't…..(now she was just starring, thinking)

"Captain, please come down when you are feeling better. I'll give you something for the nausea now but come in at 0800 for a complete examination. I need to check your blood to make sure you are not anemic and do a preliminary obstetrical evaluation. At that time I'll be able to scan the embryo and give you a DNA profile. I'm sure you know who the father is but I'd like to document it for the chart. Captain? Are you listening?"

"Yes, 0800 for a check up. See you then. And please doctor, no mention of this to the Commander."

"As you wish Captain."

As he exited he saw the concern on Chakotay's face.

"Don't worry Commander. She's fine now."

"Chakotay, are you there?"

"Yes, Kathryn. Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, the doctor gave me something and I'm hungry now.

She came out as she was tying the sash to her robe. How about a cup of tea?"

"Are you sure you're alright? You're still a little pale."

"I'm just tired too. I have been for awhile."

"You don't take care of yourself. You probably haven't slept well since we had our little night on Butera."

With that she remembered. She remembered her dream. And Chakotay remarked that he had a great dream.

"Chakotay, what did you dream about on Butera? Remember? You said you slept well and had a great dream but didn't tell me about it. Would you tell me now?"

At his blushing she knew he remembered even though he denied the same.

"Oh, I don't know, just a dream."

"Please tell me, I promise to tell you mine."

"Kathryn, why do you need to know what I dreamt about? It's kind of personal."

"I'm sure it is but I need to know Chakotay, I really need to know."

"Fine, I dreamt of you Kathryn. I can't help what I dream about."

"What about me?"

"You're really making me tell you? I don't know what relevance the content of my dream is. I dreamt of you."

"Did we do anything?"

"Kathryn, please. I can't control my subconscious thoughts. I….um….I dreamt we made love. We had wonderful and beautiful expression of love. I'm sorry if that upsets you."

"No Chakotay, it doesn't bother me. Because I dreamt the same thing."

"You did?"

"Yes. And I agree, it was beautiful. And it happened because we love each other. But there is something else."

"Yes; I'm listening."

"It was real Chakotay."

"What do you mean, real?"

"It really happened."

"I know, we were in the pool and expressed our love physically in our dreams, just not openly, because of your protocols. Don't worry, I've told no one. I won't tell anyone."

"Chakotay, you're not really listening to me. When I say it was real, I mean real! We did make love that night, in that place, in that pool."

"Kathryn, I think I'd remember if we really had sex."

"Well, we did. We really did. The proof is in the pudding. I'm pregnant! 8 weeks along."

"How could it be that we both thought we dreamt we made love, but we actually did something about it without our minds aware? Did we both sleep walk, or, sleep…. What would that be?"

"Chakotay, It had to be the food! Neelix has some he kept frozen that had been sent from the planet. We have to have it analyzed by the doctor."

Placing the tea in front of him and replicating some broth for herself she was very quiet.

"Kathryn, I'm not upset at this news. I hope you're OK with it."

"It's a lot to take in. But Chakotay, I'm, no we, are going to have a baby. How is this going to affect the crew?"

"They will be thrilled. I am thrilled Kathryn, you haven't told me how you feel."

"To be honest, I don't know. A baby. I gave up on that desire a long time ago. I never thought I would have children, though I wanted them. This ship seems to take everything I have. How am I going to give this baby enough love and attention it deserves?"

"Remember something. I told you once and I'll tell you again. You are not alone. I will always be by your side. I love you Kathryn."

Looking into his eyes she could feel his love and he hers.

"I guess there's no going back now. I love you too Chakotay. I thought I'd given up any chance of that too."

Holding her close he stroked her hair.

"How about we take this slowly. You rest tomorrow. You like to think things through. Just remember, the cat will be out of the bag soon enough. But I am proud to be the father of your child and be even prouder to have a relationship with its mother. There is no need for secrecy."

Hugging each other they bid good night and left each other to their own thoughts.

"OK Captain" the doctor said, "you are anemic so I'll give you something to increase the iron in your blood. You will need to follow some dietary restrictions starting with coffee; no more than 1 cup in the morning and 1 in the afternoon. Go easy on the spices and no eating off this ship. No alien food of any kind."

"Don't worry Doctor, it was alien food that got me in this predicament in the first place."

"Captain, people do not get pregnant eating strange food."

"Analyze these items. Neelix says they were touted as an aphrodisiac and dream stimulant. We think there may be amnesic properties as well. This is what the Commander and I consumed before our intimate encounter."

"I'll bring these to the science lab after your exam." You think there is something in this little treat that caused you to have the encounter which resulted in the pregnancy?"

"Yes, we both dreamed we were in a pool making love, and here we are! I think we really did make love but didn't remember it."

"As they say, 'stranger things have happened". I'll let you know what I find out. Now, let's have a look at this baby OK?"

Captain Janeway tried to relax as the doctor scanned her. He kept going over the area on her right side. "Is everything alright Doctor?"

"Well, I am seeing what I am looking for. I don't know how you're going to take this Captain, but I am seeing 2 embryos. They are both in one sac so they are identical twins. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Twins! Oh crap! I am having a hard time picturing myself with one baby and you're telling me I have two? What are they?"

"You have two healthy baby girls Captain."

"Girls, WOW!

Documenting all obstetrical data he dismissed her. "I'd like to see you on a regular basis Captain, an official check up next month. And I'd like to see you gain weight and get plenty of sleep. Delegate duties, you have other lives to think about!"

Leaving sickbay with a dietary suggestion list and daily vitamin supplements she was walking on air. She had to see Chakotay.

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

It was surreal to the Captain. For so long she deprived herself of a relationship. She loved Chakotay but would never act on that love, to the point of almost denying it. Protocols mandated that she not be allowed to actively pursue a relationship with a subordinate. But did she actively pursue this? No! But it happened any way. And she finds herself happy that it did!

And now she finds herself pregnant! What will the crew think? How will she manage? What kind of mother will I make? All these thoughts ran through her head in the time it took to get back to her quarters and send him a message through the center console that sits between their seats on the bridge.

"I'm back from seeing the doctor and need to see you! Please come ASAP!"

Beside urgent, Chakotay thought the message had an ominous tone to it. "Mr. Tuvok, would you mind taking the bridge?

"Not at all Commander."

"Thank you. I'll be in contact with you soon." With that he was out of his seat and into the turbo lift quickly. So quickly that Tom and Harry exchanged glances. With a shrug of their shoulders each thought the same thing: "what's up"?

Ringing her chime she quickly opened the door.

"Kathryn, what is it? The request sounded urgent."

"It is. I just came from the doctor."

As she was smiling he realized she did indeed have news, it just wasn't of the negative type.

"Well, is everything alright?"

"Yes it is. Other than he'd like to see me gain weight and lay off the coffee, he said our DAUGHTERS are fine, small but fine."

"We're having a girl? That's wonderful news Kathryn."

Hugging her and twirling her around which she promptly told him to "stop! it's making me dizzy." She said to him, "Chakotay, did you hear what I just said? Our daughters are well. Daughters Chakotay, as in two."

"Twins Kathryn? We're having twins?" I can't believe it!"

"Believe it because it's true! I couldn't believe it when he told me. He said you could come by any time and he'll show you the approximate projection of the scan he took. They are beautiful Chakotay. Two tiny little miracles."

"You have made me so happy Kathryn. When can we tell the crew?"

"I've been thinking that I want to keep this between you and me for just a while. Let's let them see us together and gradually let them come to grips with us a couple, then spring the pregnancy on them in another month or two."

"Your figure may change by then you know."

"We'll see. I want to enjoy you for awhile, is that OK?"

"It's very OK. How about I pick you up for dinner at about 1800 hours? You and I can walk arm in arm into the mess hall and start those tongues a wagging"

"Sounds good to me. See you then. I hope this anti nausea drug works or I'm not going any where but my bathroom. We'll see later."

With that he was back to the bridge with a very big grin on his face and Kathryn started to research girls names.

"Chakotay, you look like the cat that swallowed the canary," commented Tom.

"Oh, do I now?" Opening his mouth he said "Look, no feathers."

And he resumed his seat. "Steady as she goes Tom."

"Aye sir."

Later that evening during the evening meal all eyes began to turn towards the couple that entered the room. There they were, arm in arm.

"Well would you look at them? Smiling like they are on a date. And you all thought I was nuts thinking that they were secretly a couple. Looks like I was right all along."

"Well well flyboy. Looks like you're right."

"WOW! The Captain and the Commander. They do make a happy couple."

"Harry, close your mouth."

"Shut up Tom, I'm surprised, that's all."

"It's OK Harry, he loves to gloat. So, maybe you should plan a party Tom. Then we'll be able to see them socialize together. Like a date or something."

"B'ella, that's a great idea! How about a Hawaiian Luau?"

"Let's get Neelix in on it too. Why don't you go over to their table now and ask for their input?"

"Maybe you should let them have a bit of privacy Tom."

"Harry, if they wanted privacy, they wouldn't be in the mess hall."

Getting up, Harry watched Tom approach the Captain and discuss the party. By the affirmative manor in which she was shaking her head and smiling he knew they would be planning a party by weeks end.

"Kathryn, are you ready yet? You've been in there long enough. I'm sure you look beautiful. Let me see."

"I'll be right out. I'm finishing up with my hair."

In moments she emerged from her room. She looked radiant in a tropical, strapless, tight fitting sun dress."

"WOW! You look great."

"I don't look fat?"

"Kathryn, it's only been two weeks. You said yourself you haven't gained weight yet. But it will come so we can't keep this a secret too much longer."

"I know, but I love the way the crew has responded to us as a couple.

Do you know I have been stopped in the hallway just to let me know it was about time we made it official! They all saw what I was denying to myself. I'm sorry Chakotay, I've wasted so much time hiding behind protocols.

"Kathryn, (holding her around the waist and looking into her eyes), we both hid behind protocols. Don't look back with regret, look forward to what the future holds for us. We'll be a family soon. Let's go see our other family."

The party was a huge success. Every one was dancing and enjoying the feast Neelix prepared. Tom also had replicated some alcohol since the ship was well stocked. All who were there were enjoying the punch he made, all except the Captain he noticed.

"Captain, I see you haven't had any of the punch. It's really good. Can't I get you a glass?"

"No Tom, I'm enjoying this replicated ginger ale. My stomach has been a bit queasy so I'm taking it easy."

"Have you seen the doctor Captain?"

"I'm fine Tom, thanks for your concern. Nothing to worry about."

With that she strolled away and began talking with Samantha Wildman. Tom immediately sought out B'lanna.

"B'ella,(pulling her aside to speak quietly) the captain isn't having any punch."

"So?"

"Don't you think that's strange?"

"No. I've never seen her drink."

"But I've never seen her with a boyfriend either but she's here with one now."

"OK. What are you saying?"

"I bet she's pregnant!"

"Tom! You have GOT to be kidding!"

"Mark my words my dear. We are going to be hearing the pitter-patter of little command feet on this ship pretty soon."

The rest of the night went along well. By 2300 hours the party was dwindling down. Kathryn and Chakotay had meandered over to the water's edge. The holographic setting was perfect for what Chakotay had planned.

He reached into his trouser's pocket and pulled out a ring. He turned to Kathryn and got down on bended knee.

"Kathryn, we may have been somewhat tricked into the situation that we are finding ourselves in. But I have always wanted it. Since first laying eyes on you on your bridge, when I left my Maquis ship to join yours. As our crew joined into one, I'd like you and I to join as one. Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Chakotay, it's beautiful!"

Looking into his eyes she responded by wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. As they did so they heard a cheer coming from the party area. In their joy they forgot about the crew and were in their own world. The revelry brought them out of it and they laughed.

"Yes Chakotay, let's get married. The sooner the better."

And so began the courtship of Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay.

End of part one. Part two will be along soon….I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2

The news of the command team becoming engaged spread through the ship at warp speed. So many congratulatory notes were being sent through their computer stations and personally they were being stopped for handshakes, platonic kisses, and the occasional hug. The whole crew felt the same way.

"It's about time" was the most common statement they kept hearing.

"I guess that answers your question Kathryn as to your worry that the crew may not accept this proposal, pun definitely intended."

"I guess so Chakotay. So when should we do this?"

"Next month is Prixen. What better way to celebrate family than bringing our Voyager family together with our wedding?"

"That's a great idea. I'm sure Neelix will be thrilled to help plan this little shindig."

"So who will be your maid of honor Kathryn?"

"B'lanna will be my matron of honor. How about you? Whose your best man going to be?"

"I think I'll keep it with the Paris' and ask Tom."

"Let's ask them now? We're all off duty. I'll call them to my quarters.

"Janeway to Mr. and Mrs. Paris"

"B'lanna here Captain, what can I do for you?"

"Are you and Tom available for a discussion on a ship's matter soon?"

"Yes we are. Shall we come to your Ready Room?"

"No B'lanna, could you meet me in my quarters?"

"Be right there. Tom, get dressed, we have to go see the Captain about something."

"What does she want?"

"I have no idea but when the Captain calls you to her quarters it must be something good. She wouldn't call us there if it were a serious disciplinary issue."

"Do you think we have to put our uniforms on?"

"No, she sounded relaxed. We're off duty. Let's go like this. We look alright."

Within a few minutes they were granted entrance. "Come in you two. We have something we would like to discuss with you."

"Hello Chakotay."

"Hi B'lanna, how are you? And you Tom, good I hope."

"We're fine, thanks. So what is it that you want to discuss Captain?"

"Well, Chakotay and I have a few requests. First, would you help us organize our wedding? We were thinking about doing it at Prixen? What do you think?"

B'lanna was immediately excited. "Yes! That would be great! Neelix is always trying to find an event to center Prixen about. The Talaxian holiday which celebrates family will really be a family celebration."

"I agree, said Tom, We can decorate the Mess hall or create a holo program of gardens. I think I could tweak a program already in there to make a beautiful wedding setting."

"There is another request we have."

"Both Tom and B'lanna looked at him. "Anything, name it."

"We would like you two to be our attendants, our official witnesses."

"We'd be honored!" both of them said in unison.

They spent the next two hours making plans, and just enjoying a social gathering as opposed to a staff meeting. They made no mention of the babies; that would come in a few weeks.

Kathryn had never really had people into her quarters, Just Chakotay for dinners where they discussed ships business and such. But she was so relaxed that Chakotay told her they should entertain crew on a regular basis.

" It really is a pleasant way to spend an evening." She said to her fiancé while putting coffee cups into the recycler. " I agree, we will do it more. At least until we're up to our eye balls in diapers!"

They both laughed and called it a night. Kathryn was yawning and Chakotay said they had an early staff meeting. Kissing goodnight they went to their respective beds. Kathryn wanted to maintain their sleeping arrangements until their wedding. She didn't want to offend anyone on board, although she thought, "they're going to know we've slept together already" when she announces her pregnancy. "Oh well, there are some species, the Bolians for one, that feel it offensive to take such liberties before the wedding. She had Bolians serving under her and had to respect their mores too, how ever frustrating it was.

The wedding was here. Naomi looked beautiful as she walked down the aisle dropping rose petals as she went. Her favorite color was purple so Kathryn allowed her to replicate a dress that she exclaimed, "I feel like a princess from a holovid B'lanna came in next in a stunning gold strapless gown that hugged her figure and she carried a bouquet of white roses.

As a holographic musician began the wedding march, Tuvok took his place in the front and Kathryn walked in on the Doctors arm. She was radiant and Tom whispered into Chakotay's ear the same sentiment; then added that if he did anything to hurt her he would answer to him."

Knowing that the whole crew held her in high esteem he knew that was said with her safety in mind so he just smiled and said, "don't worry Tom, I'll spend the rest of my life devoted to her."

"I know, I just felt I had to say it."

With that the ceremony was beautiful. Prixen celebrations were begun and Tom gave this years' toast.

"As we celebrate our family, we celebrate the beginning of a new family. Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay; we are here today to witness your joy and union in love. But we also celebrate your becoming man and wife, partners in life. May you always know joy, happiness, and peace, and may your new life together be filled with good blessings."

Feeling already blessed, the couple looked to each other, than to the crew gathered together. All lifted glasses in a toast and all enjoyed the reception. Chakotay could see that Kathryn was getting tired so he suggested they retire for the evening.

"Wasn't it great Chakotay? I had a great time."

"I did too. And I couldn't be happier. Thank you for giving me everything I'll ever need."

They were officially off duty for 4 days. Tuvok took the bridge with Tom and Harry and the happy couple had sailing on Lake George and a beach house in Bermuda to occupy their time. Every morning the Captain checked in with OPS and every evening she contacted Tuvok before 2300 hours, "just to make sure all was going smoothly."

It was a relaxing few days and on the fifth day when the Captain emerged from the turbo lift, Harry stood at attention, as did all the bridge crew, and announced "Captain on the bridge". She was all smiles and replied, "As you were" and resumed her place in her chair.

At the staff meeting early into her 16th week, Kathryn finally announced her pregnancy. As she began the meeting she started with "I would like to take this opportunity to make an announcement."

All in attendance were full of smiles. Kathryn could sense their excitement. She looked at the faces of those she trusted and could see their excitement. She purposely held out her news until the end.

"Commander Chakotay will be taking an away mission to the M-class planet we picked up on sensors yesterday. I'd like you Neelix to go to scout out possible food sources. Tom, you'll fly the Flyer and be medic, B'lanna, have Joe Carey take the Engineer role, and Seven, search out mineral stores to replenish what we need."

She looked around and saw some bewildered faces. She knew there was already talk of the possibility of her being pregnant; she saw the whispering when she entered a room. She saw people give casual looks to her body noting the slight bulge below her waist. She also enjoyed watching them squirm when she caught them looking.

"Oh, one last thing" as she stood after dismissing them, "I'm going to have twins in about 24 weeks."

She loved catching them off guard.

"Really Captain? (Harry)

"That's great." (Tom)

"How are you feeling?" (B'lanna)

"Do you know the gender yet?" (Neelix)

"In answer to you all;

"Yes"

"Thanks"

"Great, now."

"Girls."

"Congratulations Captain, Commander" replied Tuvok. The beginning of a family is quite a unique time in your lives. If I can be of any assistance please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Tuvok, we may need lots of advice and you're the father of four!"

Then all except Tuvok hugged her and shook hands with Chakotay.

Plans for the mission went along well. The Delta Flyer was made ready and at 0700 the next morning the four crewmembers were on board and heading for the planet three hours away. The atmosphere was fine for them but getting through the asteroid field that was sending off nucleogenic particles made transport through them impossible. Sensors worked sporadically when a direct line to the surface was found but it was lost quickly. The Flyer was able to deflect most of the smaller pieces and travel without difficulty, just no warp speed.

The day was uneventful. Neelix was able to collect seedlings of some useful plants. Seven and Chakotay surveyed the caves for ore. Tom and Joe gathered equipment needed for mining. The work was hard but by 1600 hours enough dilithium was extracted from three veins found in the walls the team decided to call it quits. They returned to the ship to shower, eat and rest. Tomorrow Chakotay would bring another crew. If it didn't get so cold at night they would have camped down there. Beside that, B'lanna was anxious to start refining the ore and get it stocked into storage containers. It could be a long time before they found it again so when they did find it they took what they could. There seemed to be no one calling this region for themselves so the Captain felt she could take it.

After a long shower, Kathryn had Chell bring a meal for them from the mess hall as Chakotay was getting a nice massage tonight. When he emerged from the shower she had the table set, candles burning, and soft music playing. After their meal she had him lie on the bed and she began with his shoulders and neck.

"Um, this feels great Kathryn. Your hands work like magic. Keep it up, lower, that's it, right there. Ah, yeah, oh yeah." Before she knew it he was snoring.

"Well, you deserved it my brave warrior." Kissing him she pulled the covers over him and went out to finish cleaning up. Calling down to Engineering she asked B'lanna how the dilithium was.

"Captain, it's a good grade. It's holding up to the heat and it will be fine for use in the core. Another day like today and we'll be full."

"That's great B'lanna, thanks."

"How's Chakotay?"

"Asleep, why do you ask?"

"Tom is too. He was beat when he got back to the ship. They worked really hard. But he wants to go back tomorrow instead of using replacements."

"Chakotay said the same thing." Said it felt good to be doing physical work."

"They're all alike. May I go with them tomorrow Captain?"

"Sure B'lanna, I'd like to go myself."

"Are you sure that's safe Captain?"

"Yes, I would never send a crew to do something I'm not willing to do myself."

"But the babies."

"That's the only reason I'm not going. I let Chakotay overrule me on this one."

"I agree with him. We'll see you tomorrow night then. Good night Captain."

"Good night B'lanna."

With an occasional check in the team on the surface was working hard, stopping only for water breaks and an afternoon meal. We have enough I'm sure Chakotay. Let's call it a day."

"I guess so. Are the containers full?"

"Seven has all but this last one stored in the hold in the Flyer. Let's get this one to her so we can get the gear stowed."

Chakotay began replacing the lid and putting the tools together. Tom brought the tools to the Flyer while Chakotay checked the area for anything they may have left. Making a final check he was making his way to the opening when a sudden shifting in the rocks rained dust down on him. Coughing, he tried to clear his eyes when the rumbling sound was heard, then felt. With a curse he stood but found it hard to see. The turns in the tunnel suddenly became riddled with fallen rock and having trouble seeing Chakotay tripped and hit his head. The crew on the flyer felt the vibrating too and quickly called over their comm. links on their uniforms.

"Chakotay, come in" Tom called.

"There has been a cave in" Seven stated. Usually so calm they heard the distress in her voice.

They immediately ran for the cave opening as Voyager was contacted.

Harry heard B'lanna calling and all on the bridge could hear the urgency.

"Voyager,there has been …..We are trying….No answer….."

"Voyager to Delta Flyer, come in" Harry called.

"Voyager, do you copy?"

"B'lanna, what happened?"

"Cave in…..trapped….. hasn't answered"

"Keep trying Harry, we'll get through one of these attempts. Meanwhile Ensign Wildman, see if you can determine the extent of the seismic activity on the surface."

"There is none Captain. It was just the tunnel from what I can decipher."

Tom and Seven were frantically pulling rocks of the pile that accumulated in front of the opening. Finally B'lanna programmed the transporter to do the same. Tom and Seven ran back to the Flyer to get medical equipment. Piling it into the anti gravity stretcher and getting back to the site with Joe Carey they were inside as soon as they could fit. B'lanna was with them as soon as she finished.

Finding Chakotay on the floor facing down Tom scanned him before he let anyone touch him. Joe removed rocks with Seven and B'lanna.

"Fractured skull, no neck fractures" he was calling out as he ran down his body. "Ruptured spleen, Kidney laceration, right hip fracture, right femur fracture. OK people let's get this done as quickly as possible. B'lanna, keep running this over his skull to keep the swelling down. As soon as I get the force field splints on his right side we'll roll him onto the stretcher."

Tom worked quickly and they had him in the Flyer in 15 minutes. Seven and Joe took control of the Flyer and began their assent from the surface. Voyager was calling but it was erratic at best.

"I'll get the doctor as soon as we're in communications range."

Within moments Voyager was heard calling over the communication system. "Delta Flyer come in."

""Voyager, this is Carey. There was an accident while we were cleaning up. There was a collapse of the tunnel walls near the Commander. He's in the back now and Mr. Paris is communicating with the doctor, Carey out."

Knowing the Captain was listening to this he purposely did not report the Commander's condition.

"Mr. Carey, was he awake?"

"No Captain."

Now trying to keep the panic out of her voice but not really succeeding she called out, is he alive!"

"Yes Captain. But at this time Mr. Paris is with him in the back."

"What is your position Mr. Carey?"

"We are out of the ionosphere and traveling on our expected course. We will be in transporter range in one hour, as soon as we're out of this asteroid field."

"Thank you Mr. Carey."

She was stunned for the moment and Tuvok could see it as well as those on the bridge. She was processing it in her mind. Chakotay was alive, but unconscious. It could be a concussion or something worse.

"Captain, may I suggest you go to your ready room to call sick bay directly?"

"Yes Tuvok, you have the bridge."

She couldn't get into the room fast enough and call the doctor.

"Janeway to sick bay."

"Captain, I am presently speaking with Mr. Paris concerning Commander Chakotay. I will notify you as soon as I can, Doctor out."

Feeling the tears welling up in her eyes she couldn't just sit here. Getting up she called into Tuvok to explain to him she couldn't wait, she was going to sickbay to discuss the matter with the doctor.

"Aye Captain."

Rushing into sickbay she listened as Tom discussed her husband's condition.

"Yes, the fracture was midshaft, I used the osteoregenerator on it but kept it in the splint." I'm ready to rescan the spleen now and I'll send the result through my tricorder."

"Good, I'm receiving it now. It looks good Mr. Paris. There is a hematoma formed as you said but hasn't increased. I think you have it under control. Are you keeping up the cerebral anti inflamatory treatment?"

"Yeah, B'lanna hasn't stopped. She keeps running the light over the frontal and occipital regions. I think he must have hit his head in the front and went down. Then more rocks rained down and those hit him in the back."

"It's as good an assumption as any. Keep it up Tom and transport as soon as you can."

Looking the Captain in the eye he said "Captain, please sit down."

"Just tell me he's alright."

"As you heard he is not alright. As soon as I get him back here I'll need to perform surgery. If a hematoma develops in his brain it in itself is life threatening. I'll deal with that first. Next, his spleen is also ruptured but Tom has that under control. The bleeding has walled itself off and the pressure is keeping it from bleeding any further. Mr. Paris already healed the fracture to the hip and femur but he'll have to stay off the leg for at least two days. We just have to wait and see."

"I see." Sinking into the chair she remained quiet.

"Captain, go back to your office. I'll call you when I have more to tell."

"No, I'll just wait here. I couldn't get anything done. I want to be here when he gets here."

She didn't know how much time went by. She receded into her thoughts. How much time she wasted by pushing a relationship off and now that she is in it, it may be ripped away.

"Every one I have ever loved has been taken from me. Am I destined to be alone?' Then looking down and putting a hand on her abdomen she realized, no, she was not alone, but would she have to raise her children alone?" Then she did something she very rarely did. She cried.


	4. Chapter 4

The Reality Part 3

As Kathryn waited for the Flyer to get close enough that Chakotay could be transported she found herself spent of tears. The doctor allowed her the release knowing that she really needed to let her emotions out. He couldn't give a reassuring word until he sees him for himself. So he just stayed quiet and gave the privacy she needed.

"Delta Flyer to sickbay. Doctor, prepare to receive Mr. Paris with Commander Chakotay. We will be in range in two minutes."

"Affirmative Mr. Paris. We are ready."

The doctor and Haley, the holographic assistant that was sent to Voyager upon Dr. Zimmerman's death a year ago, had prepared the surgical bay to receive him. Surgical instruments were ready. Synthetic blood was replicated to match Chakotay's. In moments the familiar figures materialized in sickbay and the stretcher was brought over to the bed. The doctor scanned him and started braking orders.

" Excuse me Captain", speaking as he was adjusting monitors and Haley began cutting his clothes away and Tom was removing the components of the stretcher, "you must leave the area so we can work. I will speak to you as soon as he is stabilized."

Backing away she went back to the office. She could see through the glass that there was something happening but what that entailed was anybody's guess.

It was forty-five minutes later that B'lanna came rushing in to sickbay. Seeing Kathryn through the glass she immediately went there.

"So, how is he?"

"The doctor is doing surgery now. Tom and Haley are assisting.

They haven't come out yet. I've been waiting here for a while. Oh B'lanna, I can't loose him too."

She began to cry again and feeling as helpless as Kathryn did she just held her Captain and cried with her. This man was special to both of them.

It was another hour before the doctor came to his office.

"I've stopped the bleeding in the spleen. His hip and femur had been repaired on the Flyer but needed additional work after transferring. The brain is another story. He suffered a fractured skull but had a hematoma forming in two areas of the brain. I got both under control and thanks to you B'lanna the swelling was minimal. But his brain waves are less than stellar. I'd like to see some better wave formations on the EEG but I am not seeing that yet. With time he may improve."

"He MAY improve? Are you telling me he might not improve? He might stay like this?"

"He is in a coma Captain. The brain still remains a mystery in so many ways. Let's wait a few hours. Go back to your quarters and I'll call you if there's any change."

"No. I'm staying here. I'll talk to him. Maybe he'll hear me and respond."

"He's still has anesthesia in him. It will be an hour before he is able to respond. At least eat something."

"I can't think of eating now."

"Well you have to! You have two more lives to think about."

Hearing the exchange B'lanna volunteered to get something for both of them."

"I'll go grab a shower and be back down Doc. I'll meet you back here Bella. We'll stay with her Doc to make sure she eats."

"Very well. I'll be at the bedside watching the scans. I'm also checking his blood cell production and oxygen utilization at the cellular level.

"You'd better a little more Captain. A spoonful of soup is not what the doctor ordered. Here, have half a sandwich."

"Thanks Tom. I'm not really hungry though."

"Humor me than. At least feed those babies eh?"

"Fine." Taking bites she just starred off, not focusing on anything in particular. She finally finished her sandwich when the doctor came back.

"Captain, you may come and sit by his bed. The anesthesia has worn off but he is still unresponsive. I can't give you an answer to the question of when of if he will wake up. Time will give us that. But please make it brief and go rest in bed. I will call you of ANY change in his condition."

All three of them went to him. Tom pulled up a chair for Kathryn. He and B'lanna stood behind her. He looked peaceful. Kathryn grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. It took all she had not to break down. Tom could see she needed privacy so he signaled to his wife that they should go.

B'lanna walked to the other side of the bed and bending close to his ear she told him he was "needed on the bridge so he'd better wake up soon."

After they left the doctor lowered the lights and left her alone with her husband. She spoke to him now that they were alone.

"Please don't leave me Chakotay. You need to wake up. I wish I'd never sent you on this mission. Someone else could have gone! But then I'd still be here sitting like this with whatever crewmember lie here. I hate this. The not knowing if you'll be OK. Please wake up!"

Feeling helpless she stroked his arm, held his hand and stayed by his side for hours. The doctor found her with her head down next to his hand. She had fallen asleep next to him.

"Captain, I must insist you get some sleep. You need it. You'll be sick."

"I can't leave him. I can't. I feel helpless."

"As do I. But wearing yourself down isn't good for the babies."

Rubbing her belly she pondered briefly.

"In a little while Doctor." I don't want to leave just yet."

"Fine, but here", wrapping a blanket around her. "I have to lower his body temperature as he is having more brain swelling. I need to decrease the oxygen need by the brain cells so the ambient temperature is being lowered as well as his internal temperature. This will slow down the demand for oxygen, glucose and potassium. You may feel the effects so keep warm."

"Yes Doctor. And thank you. I know he's in good hands."

"Thank you Captain.

It was morning when Kathryn realized she had fallen asleep by his bedside. Her back and neck were a bit sore. The doctor was scanning him when Kathryn asked for an update.

I've been able to raise the temperature within his body, the swelling has improved. He's still not responsive. I'm sorry I can't offer more than that."

"I appreciate your honesty. I think I'll get freshened up and return."

"Captain, have something for breakfast, doctors orders. I will not hesitate to force feed you if needed."

"Yes doctor."

While the captain was away the doctor informed Tuvok of all that was transpiring in sickbay. He confirmed what the doctor knew would happen, that he would stay on duty as long as the Captain needed him to be. She didn't need the worry of the ship on her shoulders as well as the worry of her husband.

Haley stayed at his bedside. Medical knowledge and techniques were added to her program. She was able to learn new things as they came up and she became an able physician's assistant. The crew accepted her as they did the doctor.

When she came to Voyager the doctor was pleased to have been given the hologram in Dr. Zimmerman's will. He knew this program was very special to his mentor. He had met Haley when he was sent through the Midas Array to cure the holographic creator of an unknown illness. He was successful in giving Dr. Zimmerman three more years. It would have been longer but a real reptile that had been switched, as a joke, with Leonard, his holographic pet, bit him. But he was allergic to the saliva of this reptile and couldn't get medical help fast enough. He called out to Haley but had no hypospray ready. He died alone, as he seemed to live life.

She was sent up to Voyager after Reg Barclay relayed what happened and that in his will Dr. Zimmerman requested that she live on Voyager as holograms are treated with respect. She deserved to be used well and watched over for her safety. The doctor had done a great deal in developing her program medically and B'lanna had added algorithms that added to her emotional growth as well. If you didn't know she was a hologram you would think she was flesh and blood.

As Captain Janeway came back to sickbay Haley greeted her warmly and asked if she had eaten. When her reply was just coffee and a piece of toast Haley replicated bowl of ricotta cheese with blueberries. Placing the bowl in front of the Captain with a spoon and a napkin, the Captain turned to her.

"What's this?"

"Just a quick little something for your babies."

Putting it that way Kathryn picked up the bowl and began eating. It seemed small enough; she was not interested in having a large breakfast. She wanted to be near Chakotay in case he woke up. When she was done Haley took the bowl and recycled it.

"If there is anything I can do for you Captain please ask. I'm here to help."

"Thank you Haley, you're very kind. How do you like it here on Voyager?"

"I am very happy here with the crew and the doctor. Being a hologram he understands my limitations but watches out for me. I have made a lot of new friends too."

"It's a good crew Haley, Commander Chakotay is the best example of that. I don't know what I will do if he doesn't wake up."

"Captain, please have hope. Faith in the doctors skills and in Commander Chakotay's spirit will pull him through."

"Haley, that's a great idea. His spirit wheel. B'lanna brought it in here a long time ago when he was unresponsive. I have to get it."

"I'll stay with him Captain. You'll have to look for it because I have no idea where it is and I am confined to sickbay."

With that Kathryn was determined to find it and his medicine bundle. It is a personal item but Kathryn knew where he kept it and felt deep inside her that he would respond to it. Sure enough it was in the table by his side of the bed. Pulling it out she held his bundle close to her heart. She found the wheel in the closet in his old quarters, an area they are planning for a nursery. Getting back to sickbay she found B'lanna at his bedside.

"B'lanna, just the person I need to see. Pulling out the items B'lanna assisted in hanging the wheel. She was more familiar with its placement and Kathryn put his bundle under his hands. The two women then stepped back and seem to wait for a response from this man that was so important to both of them.

"How are you holding up Kathryn? I see you are beginning to bulge. The maternity pants came in handy. I'm glad I kept them, I knew someone would need them eventually."

"Yes B'lanna, they fit fine. My pants were so tight. I can't believe how fast my belly is growing. I only wish he could see it." Tears were welling up and threatening to overflow.

"Kathryn, have faith in his spirit."

_The she wolf walked up a mountain. She reached a peak and howled. _

"_Wake up! Wake up! You have been asleep long enough. Your mate needs you."_

_Chakotay was aware of a presence with him. Who was it that called to him? She was a familiar spirit. She came to him at difficult times in his life. Her spirit enriched his life many times. She guided him. She was his spirit guide! His animal guide._

"_I'm tired she wolf. You know that. I can't do this anymore. My life is unimportant. My mate will be all right with out me. She has lost people before, she'll get over it."_

"_Without you her heart will be lost. She will function, but she will hide away for a long time. And you have others to think about. New life responds to love, that you have more than enough. You must think of your young ones. They have not seen a sky, or expressed laughter, or felt the embrace of love. You must show them."_

"_I need time she wolf. I am very tired."_

"_Rest then, tomorrow will come. Do not give up."_

Kathryn sat next to his bed for hours. B'lanna convinced her to get sleep in her bed. Tuvok assumed command during the day, Harry at night. She checked in with them every few hours. But days turned into weeks.

The captain started making her way back to the bridge. A few hours each morning, lunch in sickbay, and more time afternoons. She would finish her shift and stay in sickbay until late into the night. Her routine was endless and all were worried for her and the babies.

An away mission came and went. Voyager was restocked with food and mineral ore. Tuvok allowed some shore leave and rotations were assigned and carried out. The Captain was happy many of the crew took advantage of the hospitality of the new friends Voyager made. She herself stayed on Voyager throughout the encounter with this species. She wouldn't leave either Chakotay or her ship. They left orbit around the planet the evening of the third day.

When she entered the bridge the next morning the reports started coming in so she went into her ready room to read them. Engineering reported the warp core was working at peak efficiency due to the additional dilithium. Neelix's supplies of dry goods was excellent, fresh produce divided into the next few days meals and the rest frozen for future use.

Maintenance crews were cleaning carpets, walls, public rooms, turbo lifts, cargo bays and Jeffries tubes.

"It seems the ship is doing well. Janeway to Tuvok."

"Tuvok here Captain."

"Could you come in to the ready room please?"

"On my way. Tuvok out."

"Tuvok, I just want to thank you for allowing me the time to spend with Commander Chakotay these last few weeks. You have been so supportive of me. I have not been a very attentive Captain, and I just want you to know that I have noticed how much more you do and I have put such in my official logs. I will report the same the next time we are able to contact Starfleet, just when that will be is questionable as we haven't had success in such a long time."

"Captain, You are under a lot of strain. I feel it is my duty to alleviate your stress whenever I can. You are in a very unique situation and need to have fewer worries. If I am able to help in that way than I am just doing my job. I do not mind assuming bridge duty for as long as you need."

"You have always been a trusted friend Tuvok, thank you."

**************** =/\=*************************

She was now 28 weeks gestation but the doctor was concerned that she had only gained 10 pounds. She was pale with dark circles under her eyes. Although her belly was advancing in size, she looked drawn in her face. Haley gave her the special cheese mixture she replicated whenever she knew the Captain skipped a meal. It was packed with protein and glucose and supplemented with extra vitamins. It was a mixture she often gave to her mentor and creator, Dr. Zimmerman, when he was sick.

It was towards the end of her shift when the doctor notified her there was a change in the Commanders condition.

"Sickbay to Captain Janeway, Please come to sickbay at once. There is a situation here needing your attention."

She answered the call and as she stood and looked at Tuvok with a worried expression on her face he nodded his understanding. He would assume the bridge.

As she was making her way to the turbolift, Tuvok gave an order to Tom.

"Mr. Paris, by the sound of the doctors call you may be needed in sickbay. Please get down there quickly, Mr Andrews assume the Con."

Both men said in unison, "Aye Sir."

As soon as Tom entered sickbay his gut told him it wasn't good. "Paris to B'Elanna," he whispered into his comm. badge, "you'd better come to sickbay, Chakotay isn't good."

"On my way."

The doctor was administering cardiac medication when Kathryn had entered the room. "What's happening doctor?" she cried.

"He went into an arrhythmia. His heart is beating erratically. I'm trying to get it under control with inaprovaline but it's not working! Haley, get me adrenaline STAT! Tom, get a cardiac stimulator placed over the apex of his heart."

As the medical team worked to save him, Kathryn held his hand. "Chakotay please come back. I can't do this alone. I need you!" B'Elanna just stood behind her captain and held a hand on her shoulder.

********************=/\=***********************

_ "Wake up my son", called Chakotay's animal guide. It is time to go."_

_ "I feel something. What is happening?" He cried. I am afraid."_

_ "Chakotay, it is not like you to be afraid. What is wrong?"_

_ "I feel out of place. Part of me is here, part of me is somewhere else."_

_ "You are torn between the spirit world and the mortal one. But it is not your time yet. There are still things you must do. Go Back!"_

_ "It HURTS!" He cried out to his animal guide. "My heart is on fire!"_

*********************=/\=*********************

"200 joules Mr. Paris!" With that Chakotay's heart was shocked in an attempt to get it beating again. "Again" shouted the doctor.

"Please Chakotay, come back to me." Kathryn was now sobbing over her husband. She put her forehead on to Chakotay's. Her tears were pooling into his eyes.

"I have a heart beat." The doctor was quickly scanning and administering the appropriate medication.

Slowly Chakotay was opening his eyes. His vision was blurry; there was water in his eyes. Blinking, he looked up and saw his Kathryn.

"Chakotay, your alive! Can you hear me?"

"Kathryn, what's happening?"

B'Elanna was standing back now. Tears were running down her cheeks. Haley stepped back out of the way. The doctor scanned and rescanned his patient and reported that whatever caused the irregularity had stopped and his heart was beating with a regular rhythm and good strong beats. And his coma has lifted.

Kathryn was unable to speak she was an emotional wreck. She kept looking at Chakotay and shaking her head as if she couldn't believe it.

"Kathryn, what's wrong?"

"Nothing now. Your back with me."

"Commander, you suffered an accident back on the planet you were last at. It was several weeks ago, I'm afraid. You've been in a coma and have had this whole crew worried sick."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember."

"You may never remember Commander, but rest now. I think someone else needs to speak with you." Looking to the others he motioned for them to follow him out and give the Captain some time with her husband.

"Kathryn, I'm so sorry to have worried you."

"Chakotay, I was so scared. I'd thought I'd lost you a few times. I couldn't bear the thought of being without you."

"I felt that Kathryn. My spirit guide was with me, encouraging me to stay here, in this life."

"You mean you were on the verge of LEAVING this world?"

"I don't know. I just know that I was tired, and I needed guidance. But I'm here love. I didn't go anywhere. I'm here for you."

Putting her hands around his face she smiled. It was then that he remembered about the babies. "Kathryn, how are you? How are our girls?"

"Their fine, and I'm fine NOW!" Smiling she bent down to kiss his face.

The doctor came back to the bedside now. "I think I'd like to intervene at this time. Captain, you need to eat something and get off your feet. Commander, your body has been through a lot. You'll need some physical therapy to regain strength in your extremities and to increase your overall stamina. It will take time, rest and nourishment. Starting tomorrow you will have a regimen to follow but for tonight I'd like you to rest and begin taking fluids orally. You've been maintained on gastric feedings that have maintained your chemical balance but you have lost weight."

Both Kathryn and Chakotay looked at the doctor, then at each other. "Whatever you say doctor."

Word of the Commander's recovery spread through the ship at warp 10. Tom and B'Elanna were ecstatic when they entered the Mess Hall and met up with Harry. Neelix made a tray to be taken down to sickbay with something light for the Commander and nutritious for the Captain.

By 1900 hours Kathryn was showing signs of exhaustion. The doctor encouraged her to return to her quarters for sleep but she wouldn't leave her husband's side. Chakotay looked at her and pleaded with her, " I feel so guilty putting you through this Kathryn. Please go get some sleep in our bed. I'm OK. I'll join you in the morning I'm sure, isn't that right doctor?"

"We'll see tomorrow Commander. For now Captain he is stable and his heart is beating beautifully. He has a lot to live for."

Patting her belly Chakotay looked at her. "Go on Kathryn, please."

Haley joined in at this point. "Captain, I'll stay nearby throughout the night. I don't require sleep so I'll call you if he needs you during the night."

"Thank you Haley. OK, I will. Good night my love" kissing him on the forehead, then the cheek, then the lips.

"Why does she leave here when you say something but when she knows I'll be here during the night she refuses to leave?"

"Because I let her know that she is an important part of his care and I wouldn't hesitate calling her. And I give compassionate care while you give clinical care. At some part, Doctor, I learned from Dr. Zimmerman that sometimes technology needs to be balanced with compassion, especially when dealing with humans."

"Thank you Haley. I'll remember that."

"Anytime Doctor."

The next few months flew by. Kathryn was visibly more pregnant now having tripled her weight gain since Chakotay's recovery. They both worked their shift and ate three square meals a day in the Mess Hall with the crew and enjoy late night snacks in theirs or the Paris' quarters. The crew threw a baby shower and since Voyager was well stocked with fuel and food everyone had extra replicator rations that they used for baby gifts. The happy couple now had a crib, high chair, playpen, clothes, a hand made blanket by Naomi who had been taught by the Captain during another crewmember's pregnancy. Now all they needed were the babies.

With four weeks to go the doctor was restricting Kathryn's working to four hours/day. "Doctor, why do I have to leave the bridge at 1100 hours? I am fully capable of sitting in my chair on the bridge, I am not overexerting myself from a chair!"

"Captain, you know as well as I do that should a situation occur you'll be right in the middle of it. You forget to delegate. You are retaining water and sitting with your feet down is causing you to have swollen ankles. You need to get your feet up, and rest often. As I have said multiple births have a higher incidence of prematurity."

"Fine, I'll go into my ready room and put my feet up on the couch, would that make you happy?"

"Well, if that's all the cooperation I'll be getting I'll take it."

As she left sickbay she didn't see the smile on his face. He was going to allow her to work a full shift as long as she didn't work past her shift. But by letting her think she was manipulating him he manipulated her into cutting back to four hours/day and being a couch potato for four. He was definitely learning how to deal with stubborn Captains.


	5. Chapter 5

The Reality Part 4

I am sorry but this chapter kept coming and the more I thought, the more I wrote! Hope it is not too inconvenient to read it at such a long length. I have been criticized for doing it before but it happened again. (I did appreciate that advice; I just got carried away again. Sorry)

Taking a break from the bridge, Kathryn was having a cup of soup and a sandwich Neelix sent up to her office with Naomi.

"Thank you Naomi, you didn't have to bring this up. I was going to come down in a little while when I was finished with this report. But since you saved me the trip why don't you sit down and have some with me?"

"Oh, um, that's OK Captain, I don't want to bother you."

"Naomi, you're no bother. We haven't spoken in a while. How have you been?"

"I'm OK I guess. How are you feeling?"

"I'm OK I guess too. Why do I get the impression that things are not so 'OK' with you? Do you want to talk about something?"

"Captain, can I ask you a personal question?"

"I guess so, depending on what you're asking."

"Well, I was wondering, did you ever argue with your mother?"

"Well there were times we disagreed on things. Sometimes I would get too carried away and she wouldn't listen then. But I found that if I presented my side in a reasonable manner she would listen and see my side of it. I didn't always get what I wanted but she would help me see her side of it."

"My mom won't listen to me though."

"I'm sure she will if it is something you feel strongly about."

"She's determined to keep me a baby. She won't let me grow up."

"In what way Naomi?"

"She won't let me stay up late at night, she makes me wear my hair like a little girl, and she won't let me replicate a bathing suit for Tom's party next week."

"Don't you have a bathing suit already?"

"But I found one in the data base that is pretty but Mom says it's for someone older. Maybe if you talk to her she'll let me. She listens to you, we all have to."

"I'm not overruling your mother. It's not my business to interfere with your upbringing. But I am interested in seeing this suit. Can you bring it up on my screen?"

Turning her computer terminal around to face Naomi the Captain waited while she made some entries and when she found what she was looking for she turned the terminal back. Kathryn had all she could do not to react. The bathing suit was a string bikini, which was shown on a very voluptuous model.

"Naomi, I am sorry but I agree with your mother."

"Of course you do! Every body here treats me like a baby!

"Naomi, can I ask YOU a personal question?" She could see the girl getting frustrated and putting a wall up.

"I guess so."

"How do you see yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at this model. Does your body look like hers?"

"Well no, not yet. But I am growing up. I have, you know, my cycle. My body is changing and I want people to stop treating me like I don't know the facts of life. I think I should be allowed to pick my own clothes and wear my hair the way I want."

"It is very hard for all of us to see you as a young lady, you're right. We have all watched you grow up and we don't want to let go of that little girl. It must be even harder for your mom. When you were young you were so dependant on her for everything that admitting you're grown up means letting go of that. She's not needed in that way. Do you see my point?"

"So she might think I think I don't need her?"

"Something like that."

"Of course I need her. She's my mom! Oh, I guess I can wear that old thing again. What do you think of the suit?"

"I think you'll look beautiful in it, when you're older! You may be growing up, but you said it yourself you don't look like that yet. Give it a few more years OK?"

Laughing at herself she replied "Well I hope when I'm older I get the boobs she has anyway. I see the way some of the guys around here look at Seven's boobs. She would look great in this bathing suit wouldn't she?"

Laughing with the girl the Captain replied, "Naomi, Seven would look good in any bathing suit!"

Both Naomi and the Captain were giggling when Neelix's voice came through. "Neelix to Naomi, come in."

"Naomi here", she answered.

"Your mom was here looking to have lunch before your next class. Don't be bothering the Captain."

"It's alright Neelix, we were enjoying a little girl talk, Janeway out."

"Sounds like you need to have a talk with your mother. Let me know how it goes OK?"

"Sure Captain."

"And Naomi, I really like that pink bathing suit you wore last month on shore leave."

"Thanks. I think I'll try a new hair style, just something different."

"I look forward to it Naomi."

Throughout the rest of the afternoon Kathryn spent another few hours with her feet up on the couch as per orders going over monthly reports and checking on ship logs. She was another day closer to delivery and experiencing false contractions on a daily basis.

Talking out loud to herself she sighed, "I hope I'll know when it's the real deal. These Braxton Hicks contractions, as the doctor calls them, are painful. I hope I meet you two soon!" Rubbing her belly she sighed again.

*********************=/\=************************

Having lunch with Naomi was becoming a regular event. She enjoyed the girl's company and it gave her a diversion from waiting. Chakotay had discussed this with both Sam and Neelix so it served many purposes. His wife was eating a well-balanced meal, she had a break from working and she was putting her feet up on the couch. Sam even felt that she was talking with Naomi on a better level.

"Naomi, come in" she called out to the chime at the usual hour of 1200. As the girl came into the office with the tray, Kathryn couldn't help but take notice of the new hairstyle Naomi was showing off.

"Well, what do you think?" Turning around Kathryn was delighted to see a neat 'french braid' had replaced her usual two side braids. The length was shorter but still between her shoulders.

"I like it Naomi. Did you do it yourself?"

"No, my mom had to help. But I think with practice I'll be able to do it myself. I saw it in the computer when I was doing research on the second millennium. When I showed my mother she didn't even put up a fuss. She agreed that I could change my hair whatever way I liked. I couldn't believe it. We actually agreed on something!"

"I told you if you approached things the right way and with the right attitude that your mother would be more receptive."

"Thanks Captain."

"Chakotay to Captain. Sensors are picking up a spatial mass 1 light year ahead. Unknown make up. It's putting out some ionic readings but no storm is being detected."

"What do you think it is?"

"Best guess is it's an anomoly of some kind. I'd like to change course to avoid it and it's space."

"Agreed. Keep me posted. Janeway out."

"Commander", Harry called out, "The mass is matching our speed. It seems to be following us."

"Any idea what's attracting it Harry?"

"No idea sir."

"Bridge to Engineering. We are being pursued by an unknown entity. Can you determine what the composition of it is and why it is pursuing us?"

"We picked it up on sensors when we changed course. I think it is attracted to the emissions from the warp core. Permission to eject anti matter to mask the warp signature."

"Affirmative. Keep us posted."

After the anti matter expulsion the mass began moving closer at an accelerated rate. Harry reported what was being picked up on sensors and Tuvok reported that weapons and the deflector just went off line. Engineering began scrambling to repair the downed systems and keep up with the secondary systems. The mass was now gaining on Voyager. As Chakotay was made aware of the increasing failures throughout the ship he ordered "To all hands: Yellow Alert! All crew to duty stations."

Hearing the alarm Kathryn called out from her ready room, "Janeway to the bridge, what's going on Commander?"

"We're not sure Captain. An entity or spacial anomaly is approaching at an accelerated rate. We are jumping to warp in hopes of outrunning it. Tom, warp six."

As Voyager jumped to warp the anomaly jumped to. It hit Voyager and shut down everything. Soon auxiliary lights came on. Not wanting to leave Naomi Kathryn called out to the bridge but received no answer. Trying her comm. badge yielded the same result. Approaching the door produced no response.

"What's happening Captain?

"I don't know Naomi but stay calm. We'll figure a way to"….grabbing her abdomen she doubled over and sucked in her breath.

"Oh my, that was a big one."

Noami just stared at the Captain. When she finally saw that Kathryn was relaxing her stance she asked, "a big what?"

"When you get close to the end of a pregnancy sometimes you have false contractions. It means that the babies are getting closer to being born. It just seems they have been really intense today. They started this morning but stopped. Just now they started again but harder."

"How do you know when it is really time? My mom said you might have them earlier cause there are two of them in there. She told me what it's like to have a baby. I had to be transported out of her because my ridges were sticking her uterus. Are you having your babies transported? It sounds easier than the other way she told me about."

"There can be problems with any delivery no matter the method. But the doctor knows best. I trust him to do the right thing."

Pacing back and forth she tried to concentrate on finding a solution to their current situation and maintain the relaxing breathing exercises the doctor spoke about at the last few visits.

Meanwhile the bridge was attempting to repair systems that went off line as the anomaly made contact. In Astrometrics, Seven was scanning but the readouts were jumbled and full of static. In engineering the warp core shut down. Secondary systems failed to initialize. Bio-neural gelpacks failed to transmit power through them. It was as if the ship just stopped working. The only system that seemed to be running was the blowers moving oxygen through the vents; they had battery back up. The engines just shut down causing an eerie silence. There was no way to call for help, no way to enter or leave wherever you were.

Chakotay looked around the bridge calling out to anyone.

"I'm open to suggestions. I'm as stumped as anyone as to how to proceed. I think priority is trying to get away by any means possible."

Tom and Harry agreed by shaking their heads and Tom voiced the question as to how.

Tuvok, with his Vulcan composure and logic stated simply, "It may be advantageous to us to do nothing. By exerting no energy and waiting until it passes just may be the only thing we can do. We have heard no noise to indicate anything has happened to cause Voyager any destruction."

"I see no other option so I guess we'll take Mr. Tuvok's advise and wait it out. In the mean time, Mr. Ayala, see if you can find out anything through the Jeffries tubes. Go deck by deck. Harry, head to Engineering to see if you can assist B'Elanna with repairs if they are needed. Tom, you stay here to man the Con if systems power up as suddenly as they went down. We need to check the ship the old fashioned way."

Walking over to the ready room doors it seemed they were shut tight and there was no way in or out. Calling out to the occupants he inquired as to their well-being. Knowing they probably couldn't hear he felt he had to try. Now he looked worriedly to Tuvok.

"There is no reason to think any injuries were sustained to Naomi or the Captain."

"I know, I just feel the need to talk with them to hear for myself that all is well."

"Maybe we should call the doctor?" Naomi questioned.

"Honey, with communications down there is no way to contact him if we needed him. And I don't know if he can come up. If there are any crew injuries he's needed in sickbay. I just have to go to the bathroom for a moment. See if you can get the bag under my desk."

Once in the bathroom she checked the moisture she felt. Talking out loud to herself she said, "Great, and my 'plug' just came out. These are real contractions. What am I going to do now?"

Cleaning herself off and wrapping a towel around herself she headed for the couch. Easing her frame down she looked to Naomi and saw her eyes widening with surprise.

"Naomi, there are signs that I am in labor. That means the babies are really coming. I'm going to need you to, OH!, Here comes another one."

Holding out her hand Naomi grabbed it. As the contraction passed they looked at each other. Naomi appeared frightened so Kathryn spoke as calmly as possible even though inside she was scared too.

"Naomi, I need you to help put the sheet down. There are other things in here the doctor packed for just such an emergency. Let's get everything out OK?"

As Naomi opened the bag and then placed the sheet down Kathryn eased herself down but remained sitting and dangled her legs down the steps. They then placed the items close to Kathryn; a portable suction apparatus to clear the babies' airway, oxygen, a laser scalpel and clamps to deal with the cord, blankets to wrap them in, and a few of absorbent pads for afterwards.

With each contraction Kathryn breathed and panted and Naomi watched with increasing anxiety that help was not rushing through the door.

"Maybe I should crawl through the Jeffries tube down to sickbay? Or I can crawl down a deck and back up to the bridge to get Commander Chakotay?"

"Oh sweetheart, if I knew it was safe for you to do that I would have sent you when all this started. But I don't know what you'll meet and I think I'll need help before you get back."

With that the pressure increased to a point of no return.

"Naomi, the babies are coming now!"

Raising her knees up she screamed for the child to put the gloves on. "Look down there honey, quickly. Do you see something coming? Oh my stars it's happening!"

"Captain, something's coming!" She was now positioned at the bottom of the 2 steps that lead to where Kathryn was straining.

"Put your hand on the head (inhale) and allow it to come slowly. Just let it come as it eases out into your hands."

As the contraction continued Kathryn bore down as the baby slid right into Naomi's hands. "Oh no, it's messy and slippery." As Kathryn took another breath she began to relax. Here she is Captain! It's a girl! But she's got a long thing attached to her belly!"

"Quickly, give her to me Naomi."

Grabbing the child, Kathryn put the suction tube down into her throat and withdrew it. Clearing the airway the infant let out a little squeak, then a short cry. Kathryn put the clamps on the umbilical cord, used the laser scalpel to cut the cord, and then handed the baby back to Naomi who wrapped her in a blanket.

"Here, let this oxygen blow into her face OK? She needs it because she's so tiny." It was barely 5 minutes when Kathryn felt the contractions begin again.

"The other one is coming soon. Think we can do it again Naomi?"

I'm not sure what just happened but OK." She placed the infant down next to Kathryn and followed directions again.

Another contraction was building up. Kathryn was bearing down but when asked Naomi saw no 'crowning'.

"Where's the other one Captain?"

"It's coming, she's just a little behind the other one."

Kathryn kept looking at her new daughter. Hearing her make little sounds was comforting. She wanted to pick her up but knew another one was getting ready to push through. "If only Chakotay were here to see this. He's going to be so surprised."

"Here it comes again" as she began to bear down.

"I see it Captain! The head is coming!"

"Get ready to catch her Naomi. We have to clear her airway like the first one."

But each contraction left the Captain drained, and exhausted. It seemed to take forever.

"Come on, push it out Captain, you can do it!" Naomi could see how tired her captain was getting. Panting in a moment of relief she pulled in a huge breath and held it. She bore down with all her might and felt the passage of the other one.

"We have to clamp the cord Naomi. Here, put this clip on it right near where her belly button should be and another a bit further away. Good. Now cut the cord with the laser scalpel, can you do that Naomi?"

Naomi did as she was told and Kathryn held out her hands. As she took the infant and drained the fluid out of her lungs Naomi had picked up the blanket and wrapped it around the baby while Kathryn was finishing with the suction. Hearing the same cry as the first, Kathryn looked at Naomi and handed it off like a passing of a bundle. She was exhausted. Oh Naomi, I can't believe it. I couldn't have done this with out you."

Another contraction was building. As Naomi watched her begin to bear down again she exclaimed, "I thought you were having two babies, not three!"

"It's the afterbirth. The placenta that fed them while they were inside me, ugh, it's got to come out too."

The afterbirth was delivered and Kathryn lay back against the sofa behind her. Stretching out her hands, Naomi placed one of the babies into them and held the other, all the while keeping oxygen flowing into their face.

"Do they have names yet Captain?"

"We are still deciding and I want Commander Chakotay to decide which one gets which name. I wish he were here." Kathryn was starting to get teary-eyed. Naomi had never seen Captain Janeway with tears in her eyes. It was making her get all mushy as well.

"Naomi, you were such a help, I really mean it, thank you."

"I'm glad I could help with something so important."

"You really are growing up, but I didn't mean to put you in such a position Honey."

"It really hurt a lot eh Captain? I mean, I don't think I'll ever be able to do that. It was kind of gross you know?"

Laughing, Kathryn just smiled to the girl and agreed, "yes, it's kind of gross, but babies have been being born for thousands of years haven't they?"

"I'm just saying I don't think I could do it, that's all. But they're so small Captain."

"I hope help comes soon, Naomi. They are small and need to get to sickbay."

**********************=/\=*************************

"Commander, sensors are coming back on. The anomaly is passing us. Reports from throughout the ship are coming in. No injury, no damage."

"What was it? Anyone have any conclusions?"

As he was saying this he was walking towards the ready room. As the doors opened he walked in as he was asking if all was well with the stranded crew inside but his mind was comprehending a few moments behind what his eyes were seeing.

"Chakotay, what happened? We tried calling but got no response and then things got a bit frantic in here."

"Chakotay to sickbay! Doctor, please come up to the ready room NOW!" He knelt down beside his wife and stared at his new daughters.

"Sickbay here. What seems to be the problem? Is the Captain in labor?

"Not anymore!"

The familiar blue tingle appeared then the Doctor was rushing towards the Captain.

"Check the babies first doctor, I'm fine for now."

As he scanned the two newborns he reported they were indeed fine for now but needed to get into the incubators that were set up in sickbay. "Their oxygen levels could be better and they're temperature will begin to fluctuate so let's get them down to sickbay as soon as we can. Are turbolifts functioning Commander?"

"All systems are back up. Kathryn, how did you do this?"

"Medical team B to the Captain's ready room."

"Naomi did a lot of the work for me. She really stepped in as Captain's assistant!"

Tom was the first responder to enter the room. Samantha and Haley pushing an antigravity stretcher followed him closely. The doctor gave instructions and Kathryn was placed on the stretcher. The women carried the babies, and Tom and Chakotay pushed their mother.

As the medical team brought their patients through the bridge to the turbolifts, the bridge crew erupted in applause. Chakotay was beaming, the Captain smiling but looking very tired and drained. Arriving in sickbay the doctor immediately put the girls into the incubators and made sure they were stable then he focused on their mother. Pulling the privacy screen around the bed he gave her a thorough examination while the proud father watched Samantha and Haley wash and diaper his daughters. He marveled at their size.

"How much do they weigh?"

"This one is 2 kilograms", said Haley.

"And this one is 1.8 kilograms" said Samantha. "What are their names Commander?"

"Well, I need to talk to Kathryn first. I don't know if she's settled on their names yet. We've had quite a few suggestions and we liked most of them."

With that the doctor came around and requested that Haley see to helping the Captain get freshened up. "I'm keeping her here for the night. She wants to be near the babies. You may stay too Commander. As long as the beds are free you might as well put them to use. I'm guessing when they start to cry you'll both need some help getting oriented to parenting."

Within a few hours, Kathryn was getting some much-needed sleep and Chakotay was putting his hand inside incubator one and stroking his daughter's little head. Then he'd switch to incubator two and do the same. He stayed like that for much of the evening, amazed at the joy he felt at his family, and the love he felt for his wife.

The next morning the Captain was released from sickbay but the babies had to stay behind in their incubators until their weight increased and they didn't need oxygen. She put her hand inside each environment and called to them lovingly, promising to return as soon as she could.

Back in their quarters the new parents showered, dressed and ate something. They discussed names and when it was decided what the names would be; they discussed when the names would be revealed. It was a tradition with Chakotay' people that a child's name was given with family and friends present to welcome the newest member and he asked that the ceremony be held when the girls were well enough.

It was weeks before the girls were ready to leave sickbay. During that time Chakotay assumed command while Kathryn convalesced. She nursed her babies every three hours, ate regularly thanks to the watchful eye of Haley who helped every step of the way. The girls were cuddled, sung to, bathed, and monitored and the result was wonderful. The proud parents were both joyous and exhausted at this new role.

Their naming ceremony was scheduled at last and Neelix prepared the Mess Hall for a banquet. The girls each had on a white dress and were wrapped in a white blanket that Naomi and Samantha had crocheted.

Before they left their quarters, Chakotay, who had been taking holopictures with his camera, pulled a gift box out of his pocket and presented his wife with it.

"What is this?"

"Just something I traded for on the planet we visited last week."

As Kathryn was opening it Chakotay explained, "It seems the Kentari people had great mineral and gem deposits but they preferred to discard them for our organic waste. They'll use it for fertilizing barren land so we gave them our full storage tanks instead of treating and recycling it. They in turn gave us what they considered useless; diamonds, galocite, and jade. I had a jeweler make this for you."

Kathryn held up a beautiful necklace with a matching set of earrings and a ring; with the birthstones of the babies. Two matching diamonds encased in white and yellow gold.

"Chakotay, this is beautiful." He helped her with the clasp and embraced her. "Hey, don't cry! You'll make your make up smear!"

"I have never been happier Chakotay. Let's take the girls to meet the crew officially before I turn into mush."

As the ceremony began Chakotay spoke first, "As we celebrate the birth of our children, we are filled with joy and want to share our happiness with you. We have chosen Tom and B'Elanna, and Samantha and Naomi, as guardians of our children if something should happen to us. We wish for our daughter Gretchen Elizabeth a long and happy life. May she grow wise in love and respect for life. And we wish for our daughter Annatay Naomi a long and happy life. May she grow wise in love and respect for life."

Both girls being held by their respective 'godparents' cooed and smiled as if they knew what was happening. Kathryn then spoke to the crew who had now become family.

"We are so happy to have found the love and support within the walls of Voyager. We thank you all for the care and concern you have shown us both before and since the girls' birth. Naomi, we all thought of you as a child since you were born at the beginning of our journey. We are now 14 years into this adventure and you have become someone we can count on when needed. You are a beautiful and responsible young lady, thank you for helping me in a very frightening moment.

Samantha, I hope I am as wonderful a mother as you have been. You have shown me I can be a member of a starship and a parent as well.

Tom and B'Elanna, you show us love is possible amidst chaos and calm space, and friendship is an anchor we all need in life. Our daughters will look up to you and learn from you. Thank you all."

As the party came to a close when then guests of honor needed to go to bed, Chakotay and Kathryn carried them back to their quarters. Once they were changed and fed, sleep came to the babies in no time, and to their parents soon after. Kathryn, as she laid her head on her pillow and snuggled closer to her husband, realized that her life was just where it should be. As the saying goes, "There's no place like home." And even though they were still 20,000 light years from Earth, she was at home here as anyplace on Earth.


End file.
